Painful
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: Just a regular day in Magnolia's Fairy Tail guild, all is good until one mysterious swordsman starts to challenge Erza to a duel. This story mainly revolves around 2 OC's, but i'll do my best to keep the regular characters in check. Expect OC/OC, Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy, and any others that seem to work. Rating may change from T to M over time.
1. Embrace the Pain

**In all honesty I never thought I'd come back with a new story, but I promised i'd come back in the summer, so why not try and come back now.**

**With SnK taking over my interests in my audioplay "Attack on Dragon", I thought I'd put my focus on a different anime. So I chose Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Embrace the Pain_

Erza Scarlett sat at the bar in the center of the Fairy Tail's main hall with a warm, and steamy mug of coffee. Her eyes are closed, and her ears are as vigilant as ever.

All she needed to keep herself at ease was two spoons of sugar, and a light dose of cream to cool off the hot beverage. She could hear Gray and Natsu arguing as usual, but it's just over the last cannoli available at their table. Nothing really worth lifting one of her swords over to stop. She just kept sipping her coffee while ignoring the two unmuzzled dogs. Lucy and Juvia were just having simple girl talk on their last job from yesterday. In all honesty, Erza's too proud to admit it to Lucy, but she's impressed with her. For a rookie she's come pretty far, farther than perhaps anyone… A sense of jealousy starts to fume in her soul as she starts to suppress it with ease with her mind. Instead she just smiled to herself as she finished the last drop of coffee in her good mug.

Her eyes are still closed, and yet she's starting to hear something off. It's not Natsu or Gray. Something light in the air. As soon as it hit her, she quipped a shield around herself, and then her best sword for when she's in a crowd full of her friends or anybody. A blast of shurikens has been deflected with Erza's shield.

"You're so predictable." Said this ominous, deep, new voice who was twirling his blade in the middle of the guild hall.

She didn't recognize him at all. A man, lean and thin, with a black trench coat with white stripes across the shoulders. His right sleeve is ripped off, which is exposing his well-toned bicep. His boots was as black as his jacket and with cowboy stars attached to the back of the heels. His weapon was a katana, the sharp metal piece was black, leaving his hilt the color white. His hair was a light shade of silver. Not like an old man's color, this guy was about her age. The man unsheathed his one sided sword, and removed his black glove from his right hand, and threw it on the ground.

Erza lowered her weapons, and picked up his is glove. She looked deep into the dark sweaty glove, and smiled to not at him, but his challenge.

"I accept. This'll be easy." Erza then pulled out her best dual pair of katana's, and she quipped herself in no armor. She's pulled out her red pants, a band around her breast, and her scarlet hair is put in a ponytail.

"Hmm, armorless? So be it." The mysterious swordsman then stripped away his trench coat, leaving his light undershirt exposed to the crowd. All the girls seem to be swooning by the sight of this new guy. Except for Juvia, and Lucy is averting his gaze.

"Why do all these guys have to go shirtless?" Lucy sweats out her unnecessary stress and flee's to the back of the bar.

"Now now!" Lord Makarov steps in between Erza and this new comer, "Before I allow a duel in my guild hall, I'd like to know your name, and why you're here to duel Erza in the first place."

"…" the mysterious man diverts his entire gaze on the tiny old man. He furls his blade behind his back in a fancy spin and takes a bow to master Makarov.

"My name is Jace Ricon, and I'm here… not just for a request to join, but to have a little fun first. Please sir, I've travelled for miles for not just to join, but to prove a point, that I will gladly explain later. Until then, allow me to make a first impression."

Makarov glared in a clear face, to observe this man's own expression.

Makarov quickly smiled "Alright then, we'll be sure you get treatment for when you lose. Erza's never been defeated especially in a duel." Makarov starts to laugh behind Jace's back as he calls for the guild members to back up.

And Jace couldn't help but laugh which brings Makarov back to his direction. "Which is why I'm not here to defeat her."

Everyone exchanged gibberish and confusing glances at each other, even Makarov is a little dazed to this.

Jace turns to Master Makarov, "I'm not here to win, sir." And then he turns back to Erza, "I'm here to fight."

Jace prepares in his battle stance, with a good smile on his face.

"The first thing you said to me after throwing those stars at me was that I'm 'predictable'. Care to tell me how?" Erza began her own battle stance.

"A brave woman willing to shield herself instead of embracing the pain. That's every dangerous warrior, because they're afraid to die." Jace said to Erza.

The whole crowd was in shock to hear that. This man, had the guts to say something so strong and hurtful to this strong powerful woman.

"Unlike you I embrace my coming pain with pride. And I can already taste it." The man licked his chops.

Erza kept a clear face, trying not to reveal her emotions.

"Now then, fight me girl." Jace raised his blade, and waited for Erza.

Erza dashed in with her swords speaking for all the emotions she's quickly bottled up. Because of this man. She sliced away his black blade, and kicked him across the guild hall. He crashed in an assortment liquor barrels. Cana was the more disappointed than anyone.

"Hey I was saving that for tomorrow!" Cana screamed with a mug of liquor in her hand.

Jace takes the nearest tankard, and takes a quick swig from the leaking barrel next to his face, "Not bad stuff."

Hauling his feet to the ground, Jace put his blade up for another attack. This time, Jace charged first. Erza prepares to block it with her quipped shield, but Jace hasn't hit. She hasn't lowered her guard, but something's off, Jace isn't attacking.

"What're you waiting for, attack!" Erza shouted behind her shield.

"This freak is just sitting down." Natsu shouts through the crowd to Erza.

Erza still hasn't lowered her shield, but she takes a peek to see that Natsu was serious. Well not completely, he's meditating. His eyes are closed, and his legs are crossed. Complete serene in the moment. Erza smiled at this guy, he's quite the swordsmen. Sadly, the moment she did smile, Jace sliced her shield in a blink of an eye. Her shield now lies in pieces.

"I said a fair fight." Jace twirled his katana.

"You certainly did." Erza quipped back her second katana, and they both clashed at each other in a flurry of blades. Whenever Erza would spin with any strike, Jace would either let her take the hit for some odd reason, or just block it with the fling of his wrist. He mostly took the pain like a man. Is he trying to prove a point that pain is a real warrior's weapon or something else?

Erza finally managed to have Jace follow her movements till he starts to wear himself off, and then she trips him over on the floor with a blade at his neck, "Looks like I win." Erza smiled looking down at Jace.

"Yeah, for now, but thanks for all those hits, really helped." Jace smiles as if he has a trick up his sleeve.

Erza flinched to Jace's words, and backs away when an invisible aura starts radiating around him.

"What're you talking about?" Erza demanded in a harsh tone.

Then all of his pain, fresh bruises, and cuts start to heal up. On the inside, his strength and vigilance starts to be inflamed like a hot smelting cup.

Jace wraps his feet around Erza's ankles, and trips her over. Jace launches his feet to the air to jump back up, and waits for Erza to get back up.

To this, Erza quips her best armor, and equipment and charges for him. Jace is a lot stronger now, so he just bounces back Erza's strike like a ball to a good stick. Erza quickly deflects from the ceiling and charges at him faster. This time she was landed another hit on her, and Jace took the it harder. Jace now crashed through the job board, and yet it didn't budge or break in any way.

"Strong billboard." Jace said as he brought himself up from the floor.

Jace prepared for another strike, and believe it or not, Erza caught his blade and threw him across the room again, and this time to the bar area.

"Oi…" Jace started to get dizzy, and raised his hand as a sign he's had enough.

"Excellent, did you think losing would be predictable?"

Erza smiled for victory and what's left of the crowd cheered for her. Even Jace was cheering which cancelled the rest of their cheering.

"I love a good fight, especially with that much pain. So of course I predicted I'd lose."

"Wow this guy's crazy." Grey mumbled to Juvia who was right next to him.

"This guy's got me fired up for my turn to fight him!" Natsu put his fists together with a smile.

"I wonder what kind of mage he is?" Levy wondered with her finger up to her chin.

"This guy's tough." Gajeel smirked at him.

"Hang on, didn't Lucy and Happy flee to the bar?" Natsu jumped through the wreckage of the fight, and found Lucy cuddled up with Happy all scared and frightened to see Jace crashed right next to them.

"Oh God this guy is scary!" Lucy said while shaking.

Then Natsu picked her back up on her feet, and brought her away from Jace's crash.

Erza finally came to him in her usual armor and blue skirt, and offered Jace a hand, and his black jacket in the other.

"You certainly know your way around a blade." Erza complimented

"Thank you." Jace took Erza's hand and she handed him his one sleeved jacket.

"So, Jace Ricon." Makarov came up to Jace, "You want to join Fairy Tail? And yet from what I saw you're without a doubt… A dark Magic user."

Everyone faded to white from that statement.

"He's a dark magic user?" Everyone shouts in unison.

Erza starts to quip herself a sword up to his neck.

"Get down on the ground!" Erza ordered with a strong fire of authority in her eye.

Jace puts his hands up with no emotion on his face. Just a simple glare with no anger.

"Erza back away." Makarov ordered.

"Master?" Erza said.

"He's a friend, I can see that for sure."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive…" Makarov turns his attention back to Jace.

"So son, you said you came here to prove a point, what would that point be?" Makarov asked.

"Was it to defeat Erza before me? Cause I'll let you know now that that's not gonna happen!" Natsu shouted across the guild hall.

"Well, my point was certainly not to defeat Erza… As I said before, fighting Erza was to make a good first impression. Probably wasn't the best idea, more or less. I enjoyed it, at least."

"No, no Jace, that was a good fight to watch, don't worry." Makarov assured to him.

"Well then, glad you enjoyed it." Jace took a deep breath, and continued his talk, "My point to prove is simple; they say that evil has a little bit of good in it right?" Jace asks the question to everyone.

"What?" Natsu asked, "There really is some good in evil?"

Jace then diverts his gaze away from the pink haired boy, and turns to the navy blue haired guy, "Yes I'm aware."

"At least someone is." Jace puts his jacket back on, "Well… I am that little bit of good in evil."

"So what's the point your trying to make?" Wendy asks with Carla next to her eating with Pantherlily.

"My point is to prove… that dark magic can be used for good."

The room was silent for only a few seconds when everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah right, dark magic can't be used for good." Natsu laughs the hardest.

Jace just nods his head, and turns back to Makarov.

"I don't think your point is impossible, but it won't be easy."

Makarov readies his stamp, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov yelled for everyone to hear, and be dumbstruck by.

"Gramps what're you thinking?" Grey jolted.

"The way I see it, I'm just helping this young man make his next step to proving his point. Where would you like your emblem to be?" Makarov smiled a tad with the stamp in hand.

"Hmm… Right here." Jace pointed to the top of his right sleeveless hand.

"Same spot as me?" Lucy thought to herself as she looked at her emblem stamp.

Never before, for once in this very guild's history. Fairy Tail has recruited a Dark Magic User, with awesome sword skills to say the least.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this piece, If you like it then please give it a favorite and/or follow and if you really REALLY like it, then tell me in a review to keep writing it.**


	2. The Waters of Zaina

**Hello everyone, i'm back with chapter 2, edited by my good friend "The Black Scepter".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter: The Waters of Zaina_

The rest of the day was actually a smooth, troubleless ride. Especially for Lucy, she and Plue were just balancing themselves at the ledge of the river going through Magnolia. Plue, being the jittery small fry he is, took himself off and back to sidewalk. Lucy still walking close to the edge almost fell in the river again, but she caught herself as always. Finally arriving at her apartment, she checked every nook and cranny in her room to find signs of her teammates. They always find a way into her home without permission. The coast is clear, and for that, Lucy takes in a real deep breath and hops into the bath.

The nice warm bath really took away a lot of tension away from Lucy, she really needed it. For the next hour she went to writing her book, the last few minutes were for brushing her teeth, and then finally hitting the sack.

The rest of the night was quiet, and full of dreams, that is until the morning surfaced and Lucy found Natsu sleeping with her. The moment she noticed, she screamed out her shock and kicked him straight out of the bed, and right at the door.

Natsu was still snoozing.

"Wow, he's such a hard sleeper." Lucy whispered.

"Aye, he certainly is." Happy said, crawling out of the covers, and rubbing his eyes open.

"What's going on?" Says a fairly familiar voice, but Lucy can't really put a finger on who it is.

"Oh c'mon who else was with me when I was-" Lucy's train of thought suddenly crashed when she saw that it was the new guy from Fairy Tail. Jace Ricon was outside in front of Lucy's window, hanging over the ledge.

"It's Lucy right?" Jace asks.

"Uggghh…" Lucy is too fazed, and shocked, to answer clearly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid, you can drop the fear hanging over your shoulders." Jace assures to the blonde rookie.

Lucy slowly drops her rising stress of this silver haired swordsman, but her guard is still up.

"Yeah, it's Lucy. Your name's Jace right? What are you doing here?" Lucy asks.

"I was passing by when I heard some ruckus up here, as I can see with that boy sleeping at your door I can tell what was going on."

"Ugggggghhh… NO! No he's not my boyfriend! He just shows up in my apartment when I don't want him." Lucy suddenly turns red like a strawberry, and looks anywhere else besides Jace's direction.

"… Well… alright then, I'll be at the guild hall if you need me for any reason."

Jace smoothly drops from the window and walks over to Fairy Tail's Guild hall. He tucked his hands deep in his pockets, and slowly walked his way. Embracing the sunlight above him, he smiles a little. Having a good fight with Erza, making a good first impression he assumed, he patted his katana strapped to his belt like it was his pet. No, not like a pet, but a good friend. Like he was patting a good friends shoulders for a job well done.

Finally arriving to the Main hall, Gray and Juvia were having breakfast at one of the tables. Levy was watching Gajeel and Pantherlily practicing their fighting skills. Elfman was preaching to people Jace didn't know on how to be a true man. Cana was guzzling down a barrel of beer at the bar, which is where Jace was itching to go to.

"Hello sir, would you like something to drink? Something for breakfast maybe?" A beautiful, white haired woman with a small pony tail at her forehead, and in a pink dress came over to Jace as he took his seat at the stool.

"You must be Mira." Jace assumed. His face showed no bother, no affection, he was completely comfortable.

"I certainly am." Mira winked at Jace, and all he did was smirk and nod.

"Umm, a coffee with vanilla cream would be good, and that's it. I'm not hungry at the moment." Said Jace.

"Alright, on the way." Mira made a light chuckle and walked away.

"You're Jace right?" Says a guy with a drape over his chest, with two revolvers strapped to his belt, and long black hair covering some of his face, "I'm Azlack."

Behind him was a green haired woman in a cowboy hat, or a cowgirl hat for simplicity's sake with a sniper over her shoulders, "And I'm Bisca."

"Yes I am, need something?" Said Jace looking to the front of the bar.

"Nah, we just wanted to welcome you to Fairy Tail, we didn't get to see your fight with Erza yesterday."

Bisca then added, "We were working on a job out west."

"Yeah, it was a good one." Jace still hasn't looked towards them. Until he noticed the shine of Azlack's pistols.

"Huh, magic guns. Good choice." Jace finally turned to them.

"Yeah," Azlack pulled out one of his guns with his finger and spun it till he had it in his grip.

"May I?" Jace asked.

Azlack seemed a little steady at first, but he handed it over. Twirling it backwards with the barrel in his grip. Leaving the handle to the gun for Jace to grab.

Jace took Azlack's gun, and aimed it up to check it's aim, "This is a sweet piece. Don't really know much about guns, but I know enough to give it respect." Jace spun the gun the same as Azlack, and handed it back to it's owner.

"Thanks." Azlack puts his gun back in it's holster.

"So maybe we'll see you around, we could use a good swordsman for our next job." Bisca offers to Jace.

"I'd like to get use to this place first and then I'll consider your offer." Jace nodded his head with a half-smile.

Azlack and Bisca left Jace in peace, and then Mira finally arrived with Jace's coffee, "Here you go Jace. There's some sugar on the side if you need any."

"Thanks Mira." Said Jace.

As Mira left him again, in peace, someone else came to greet him, and this time it wasn't as warm, but still friendly. Funny too, she tripped on her way to him.

"Hi Jace, I'm Wendy, can I sit with you?" She said after bringing herself up.

"Wendy let's not deal with this delinquent, I don't want you to get hurt from this dark wizard." Carla ordered.

If Jace had enough emotion, he'd skin that white cat and roast her organs.

"Carla, don't be rude." Wendy said with a huff to the flying cat.

It's funny, for Jace, some old memories start to come flooding from Jace's mind.

"Take a seat." Jace pulled out a second stool, and patted at the seat.

Wendy climbed up and took her place in the stool, as Jace took a good swig from his coffee.

"So umm… from what I saw… your… Dark magic, didn't seem like dark magic. What was it?" Said Wendy. She seemed nervous from what Jace could see. It makes him smile almost, but it didn't last long as memories came flooding in.

Jace quickly covers up his face with his normal poker face, blank, and unfriendly.

"Trust me kid, its dark magic. Once someone makes the first strike, all the pain, bruises, cuts, and whatever else that hurts. It all channels into me as fuel. Once I have enough I can unleash a harder offense. The pain anyone causes to me actually feels like a drug. The more I take, the better it feels, and the better it feels, the closer I am to dying." Jace stares deep into his swirling of light, creamy coffee. Thinking of all that he's been through. Crazy.

"Why don't you stop?" Wendy asked being more comfortable in her position.

"I can't." Is all Jace could say.

"Why? To prove your point that dark magic can be used for good?"

"… it's not just to prove a point." Jace caused Wendy to blink to his words.

"Then why?" Wendy asks pulling deeper into the conversation.

"You're certainly a nosy little girl aren't you?" Jace suddenly smiled at Wendy, turned in his stool, and tapped her nose with his finger.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know more about you." Wendy looked at the bar to avoid Jace's gaze.

"Well… how about I tell you more tomorrow, I think you've heard enough about me for today."

"Really?" Wendy questioned.

"Yeah… find me tomorrow and I'll tell you more."

"Okay!" Wendy cheered as she started to walk away in a cheerful mood.

"That kid reminds me so much of her." Jace actually smiled a lot bigger than usual.

Coming through the edge of town later that evening, someone in dark tattered robes walked in with eyes dead set on a certain guild hall. A smile cracked beneath her bandanna mask that covered her mouth.

"Finally, after all this time, I've finally made it." The mysterious woman thought.

Walking through the crowded evening. She tries her best to keep her distance from other people. Mothers try to divert their children away from her presence. She doesn't care whether they think she's a crazy hermit or a thief.

The river crossing through the town catches her attention the most. Being near the water seems to make her feel more at ease. Quite a wonder this woman, who is she? A threat, or an ally? She stops in the moment to admire the glimmering shine reflecting off the cool water. Taking a seat the edge she removes her worn shoes, and dips her toes in the water.

"Hey mam, what're you doing? You trying to fall in?" Said the river man.

She ignores the man, and goes back to the good feeling of the flowing stream of the river. Still underneath her patchy robes, she removes her bandanna underneath her hood, and puts a warm, heart melting smile. If only someone was there to look at her beautiful smile. A shame for such a radiant beauty to be alone. She stays in this spot at the river for as if time had stopped, and time has not moved or gone too far at all to be honest. The setting sun began to paint a bright shade of red to the east, the night sky began to overwhelm the sky. The girl took her feet out the river, and moved forward to the guild hall.

After drying off her feet along her walk, barefoot. She drops her hood to the sight of this majestic guild hall. It's so huge, almost like a castle. Along her way to the main hall, she noticed a café closed for the night. She nods her head, no, and with a smile on her face. Ridiculous she thought? Not sure.

She reached for the door, but before she could pull it open, a man popped it open from the other side. It was Gray, shirtless and dark blue haired as always. She made her jump in surprise, and fall to the ground.

"Hey, you alright?" Gray stood up with a hand for the woman who looked like his age.

"I'm fine." She said, taking Gray's hand for help.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Zaina, I came to join." Now we can finally put a name on this pretty brunette.

"Wow, two new members in two days. Nice! Fairy Tail's growing by the day."

"Two members? Who else is there?" Zaina wondered.

"Oh, yesterday we picked up a new member, I personally thought he was a punk looking for trouble, but he seems alright so far."

"Oh… ok, can I come in now?" Zaina asked.

"Of course." Gray offered his hand again to bring her in the guild.

"WOW!" Zaina was dumbstruck again by the interior of the guild hall. "This place is huge!"

"I'm sure it is… it's great here. You're gonna love it here." Gray assured.

"Say where's that new guy? I wanna meet him."

"Oh he's at the bar, he's the guy in the trench coat with silver hair." Gray pointed to Jace, "He hasn't found worked yet, but he's probably just getting use to the place."

"Oh cool. I think I'm gonna like it here." Zaina stepped in.

Sadly, Juvia noticed her next to her Gray, of course she's the jealous one. If only Gray could see it too.

"YOU!"

Zaina suddenly jumped out of her bones to that shriek. Juvia rushed over to the front door towards Zaina and Gray with a dark glare of anger in her eyes.

"What're you doing with my Gray?" she demanded up in Zaina's face.

"Uhhhhhh..." Zaina was speechless and uncomfortable.

"Juvia, back off, she's here to join." Gray put a hand across Zaina to shield her from Juvia.

"Okay then." Juvia then creeped her eyes over Gray's defending arm, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my Gray!" She whispered.

"Ugh… Okay." Zaina backed up a smidgen.

Juvia then backed away with her eyes slithering peaks to check for anything funny behind her back. Gray then escorted Zaina to Master Makarov. Sitting idly with a mug of beer on top of the bar, funny old man.

"Hello sir." Zaina took a short bow, "I'm here to join Fairy Tail."

"Hmm, what's your skills in magic, and I'll consider your request."

"Well that's actually a coincidence. I heard you have three Dragon Slayers already in your guild. That true?" Zaina asked with a rising smile on her lips.

"Umm, yes actually, are you one?"

Zaina didn't answer, she just nodded yes, with a big toothy smile, "Her name was Aquia. She taught me water magic."

"Well then…" Makarov stood up. From the looks of it, he's keeping something bottled up in his twitching lips.

"EVERYONE EVERYONE! We have a new dragon slayer joining our guild." Makarov shouted indiscreetly.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Natsu squealed and dashed over to Makarov, "Is this her?" Natsu asked.

"Of course this is her! Who else would it be?" Gray snarked.

"Hey c'mon, I'm just checking! What's the big deal!" Natsu then pushed his face in Gray's forehead.

"Of course the big deal I have right now is you being up in my face!" Gray argued back.

As Natsu and Gray continued their fight, Zaina found her attention to see that all the guild members were staring at her. The color of her skin suddenly faded into white with all the fright of all the eyes poured on her.

"Ugh… hi everyone! I'm Zaina, I'm a water dragon slayer, and I-"

"A WATER DRAGON SLAYER?" Juvia then charged straight into her face again, "NO NO NO NO! I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU WIN GRAY'S HEART WITH YOUR WATER MAGIC!"

"Juvia calm down, I don't think she she's here for that." Lucy tried to calm her down.

"SHUT UP MORTAL ENEMY NUMBER FOUR! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MORTAL ENEMY NUMBER ONE!" Juvia then glared deeper into Zaina's eyes, causing her to shake in her knee's.

Just when things could become worse, a white sword holster snuck right underneath Juvia's neck. She nudged her eyes to the left to find Jace with a death defying glare. "Juvia, quit it. She's here to join up, not ruin your obsessive compulsive disorder for Gray."

"Okay…" Juvia chirped with fear. She backed away, and looked back at Mkarov.

"Thank you Jace… and Juvia, please don't discriminate our new dragon slayer just because she has the same element magic as you. We don't do that here."

"Sorry master." Juvia backed away. And then she regained her menacing glare against Zaina, "But know this mortal enemy number four, as of right now. Right here, right now, I challenge you to a magic duel."

Everyone gasped to that challenge, except for Jace while he places his whole sword across his back.

"She serious?" Cana raised an eyebrow.

"She's going against a Dragon slayer!" Azlack said while in the middle of reloading his revolver.

"Only a man would be man enough to say that" Elfman smiled.

Zaina didn't say anything, she instead brought her attention to Makarov who is still on the table. "It's your decision, Zaina, but keep in mind, saying 'no' is perfectly fine with me. Or 'yes' if you're up to it."

Zaina gave it some thought in the amount of short time, and came with her answer, "Very well, I accept your challenge."

"For Gray." Juvia whispered as nodded with a firm face.

"Actually!" Jace stood up, "Might I recommend we attempt this duel for tomorrow. From the looks of it, Zaina could use some rest."

"I agree!" Erza Scarlet popped in behind Juvia, "We'll hold the duel OUTSIDE." She stared firmly at Jace considering all the damage done yesterday, "and we'll close off the café for space."

"Good idea Erza." Jace nodded in her direction.

"Now then… aside from that, Zaina, Water dragon slayer, welcome to Fairy Tail."

The other guild members cheered with their drinks in hand, and Makarov pulled out his stamp.

"Where would you like to be stamped?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The OC, Zaina originally belonged to a good friend of mine, and I was given permission to use her. Thank you to my old friend, and please review, favorite, or follow.**


	3. Water Mage vs Water Dragon

Zaina pointed to her right shoulder for where she'd like her stamp, just like Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy, "There you go kiddo." Makarov put away his stamp.

Now Fairy Tail has four Dragon Slayers. They almost feel impossible to defeat right now.

"So Zaina. I'm Natsu." Natsu smiles up close in her face to greet himself, "You're the Water Dragon Slayer?"

"Ugh, yeah." Zaina answered the pink haired man, "And you must be the salamander, right? I heard a lot about you. Rumors say you're very destructive, and hot headed."

Natsu then pulls back from Zaina's face, "What! I swear if they're giving me a bad name, I'll burn'em to a crisp!" his grip started to be enflamed in his fist.

"No, no no! I promise it's nothing like that." Zaina assured to Natsu with her hands up, "They were good things, I promise."

"Meh, all is good, I believe you." Natsu pats her shoulder with a big smile.

"Anyway." Erza puts her voice in on this conversation, "Zaina, I'm sorry but I hope you have jewels for a room at the inn, because the empty rooms to our dorms are undergoing renovations."

Zaina's face doesn't look satisfied, in fact it slowly grows to a shock, "I spent all my jewels on a potion for extra strength, and even if I still had it, it wouldn't be enough." Zaina looks down at the floor in shame.

"She can bunk with me." Said Jace as he raised his hand.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I'm going to approve her staying with you?" Erza pulls out her stern, disciplinary voice directly at Jace. All the people around her start to whittle in fear. Although Jace isn't scared at all.

"I rented a two bedroom apartment the day I came to this guild. And luckily I managed to pay off the rent for the next ten months. Took all the jewels I had to my name, but it'll suffice when I find work."

"Why did you rent a two bedroom apartment in the first place?" Natsu asked Jace.

"I was planning on turning it into my meditation room. Believe it or not."

Everyone looks at Jace with weird confused faces.

"Wow, you have weird habits you know?" Gray said to Jace.

"I'm aware, and I'm also aware of your stripping habits." Jace turned to Gray gaze.

"… Touché." Gray smiles in defeat.

Jace nods his head to Gray, and back to the brunette, Zaina .

"Ugh… sure, I'll bunk with you. As long as you don't try anything" Zaina warned.

"Try what?" Jace asked honestly.

Now everyone was looking at him in even deeper confused faces. Jace has no idea of what they're implying.

"… Nothing… nothing… let's just get to your apartment." Zaina quickly changed the subject and went with Jace.

"It's this way." Jace said as he and Zaina left the guild hall.

The two guild members walked slowly, and quietly to their apartments.

"So your name is Jace?" Zaina tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"…" Jace remained quiet.

Right before Zaina could take in a deep breath, Jace finally replied, "Yeah, it's Jace Ricon, "So tell me about yourself? Who's your dragon?"

Zaina didn't really like talking about her dragon, because it always had to start with her own family's history.

"I ugh… I don't wanna talk about it." Zaina hides her face in her dark hood.

Jace can't blame her for keeping her past a secret. She may have demons that aren't worth coming out. He could say the same for himself.

"How far are we to your apartment?" Zaina asked with her feet starting to drag.

"Not far, just another block from here." Jace assured to her without slowing.

"Can you wait up?" Zaina complained to him.

"Sure." Jace slowed down his pace till he was right next to her.

During the walk, Jace pulled out his sheathed blade and placed it across his belt.

"I can never decide where to put my sword to be honest." Jace patted the scabbard of his sword.

"Hey, did you ever fight Erza?" Zaina asked with curiosity illuminating all over her face.

"I'll tell you that when we get to the apartment, which we have arrived to." Jace stopped at the front steps to his apartment, and it wasn't anything special, but Zaina remembered that his room is a two bedroom apartment. So that assured Zaina, knowing she'll have her own space.

Walking up the stairs to his room, he pulled out his room key.

"Oh and of course there are two bathrooms so you'll have all the privacy you need." He said before opening his room, "Make yourself at home. Good thing the furniture was provided."

Zaina wasn't shocked to see how clean this room was. The lamp was polished to a shine that reflets from the light underneath it's shade. The ceiling fan was scrubbed spotless of any dust.

"I'm gonna go get your bed ready, and get all the other things out of it." Jace said as he was about to go inside.

"Wait, what other things?" Zaina asked.

"Remember… I was gonna turn it into a meditation room. Just gotta get all the chairs and incense burners out."

A spark of glimmer shook into Zaina's face, "Incense? Could you actually leave that be… Love that stuff." Zaina asked.

"Alright. I'll leave the matches too for you." Jace finally went inside the room.

Zaina took a sigh, and landed on the couch. She almost dozed off to sleep but she noticed a couple of framed pictures on the side table next to her. The first picture she noticed was simple family portrait. The family looked like a band of well-paid tradesmen, one person stuck out from the rest. A little boy with black hair, and he was as happy as any other little boy with a great family. The second picture was definitely Jace since he had his silver hair, but the person next to him was someone who seemed very familiar.

"Alright, I got your room ready, and I left the incense for you. Try not to use It all up, they're hard to come by around here." Jace came out of the room, and noticed Zaina looking at his pictures.

"Hey, who's in this picture? Is this you?" Zaina pointed at the little happy boy in the family photo.

"Hmmm… yeah, that was me." Jace answered pretty easily.

"Was you?" The brunette questioned.

Then Jace's face grew melancholic, and he looked to the corner of his eyes.

"To be honest, that kid died years ago." Jace finally slammed his bum on the couch next to Zaina, and pulled his head to the back of the couch.

"What makes you say that?" Zaina looked at Jace with a concerned look.

"I remember that day. The day that photo was taken. We died that same night." Jace looked away from the photo, and onto the carpeted floor. As for Zaina, she looked devastated already. She couldn't find the right words to say how sorry she was to hear that.

"Sometimes I wonder how I managed to survive, but deep down I feel like a part of me died with them. That's when he took me in."

Zaina came closer to Jace to hear more of this anxious building story, "Who saved you?"

Jace looked at her, and then back at the ground, "I'll tell you tomorrow, we should get some sleep." He changed the topic fairly quickly, and he vanished into his room.

Zaina put the photo back on the table, and went to her own room. She found a clean room with a bed, side table with a lamp, a closet, and two separate windows. Next to the bed she found a glass of water, Jace must've left it for her.

Zaina removed her dirty robes and stuffed them in the closet, and ditched the rest of her clothes when she arrived in the bathroom for a hot shower. The warm water drizzled across her skin, and she felt at peace.

She changed into her PJ's that was tucked in her small bag, and finally took a quick swig of her water. The first few minutes of sleep were thinking of that other boy with Jace in the second picture, something about him really felt familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Than her thoughts went down to the black trench coated man with a ripped sleave.

"I can only imagine what he's hiding in that head of his." The brunette dragon slayer said before falling asleep.

Morning came by fast, the pink colored sun rose out of the darkened horizon slowly. Zaina opened a window to smell rose petals fly with the cool wind. The running river flows through Zaina's ears, the peaceful sound of water always put her at ease with her senses. The sun became brighter as Zaina enjoyed the embrace of sunlight bounce off her skin. A quick draw of breath let in the taste of morning air, following relief as Zaina finally noticed that she's still in her thin silk pajamas.

A knock on the door pounded behind Zaina at her door, "Hey, you up, get ready, your duel's before breakfast.

Zaina grew pale, she almost forgot about her duel with Juvia.

"Oh, why does it have to be before breakfast?" Zaina whined.

"Don't look at me this blue flying cat just told me." Jace mentioned Natsu's best friend.

"Blue flying cat?" Zaina asked with no clue of who or what that is.

The faint scratching of claws came from her window behind her. Zaina turned her sights to the source and found Happy at her window. Opening the window to see him, she was a little surprised to see him, but she was more flattered with Happy's warm smile.

"Hey Zaina, the duel's just about ready, so get cleaned, and beat her." Happy said.

"You really think I can beat her?" Zaina asked.

"Aye! Everyone does. I'll see you over there." Happy then flew away towards the guild hall.

Zaina closed the windows back, and took herself to the washroom to freshen up her teeth. She decided to skip the shower since she's certain that dueling between a water dragon slayer, and a regular water mage should take care of that. She put on her most comfortable denim jacket, and flexible pants. Brushed out the knots in her bedhead, and she was as beautiful as a nonlethal siren.

She stepped out of her bedroom to see Jace already dressed up, and snoozing on the couch. He looked like he's been out, but he just knocked on her door just a few minutes ago.

Zaina took this awkward opportunity to pull an oldy but goody. She sneaked back into her bedroom to grab last night's glass of water, filled it with more water from her bathroom sink, and sneaked back to Jace. She tried so hard to suppress her giggles, and thoughts of afterwards of how humiliating this'll be for him. He gently adjusted his fingers into the glass, and…

"If you think I'm gonna piss myself, I did it a few minutes ago in the bathroom." Jace spoke with his eyes closed. He didn't need to see how shocked and pale she is to this ironic turn of events. She gasped in a squeal, and scooted away in a shocking defeat.

Jace pulled himself up from the couch, and flung the water on his fingertips away. Scratching his silvery, itchy hair, he picked up the spilled glass of water, and went over to Zaina.

"Please don't kick me out! I was just trying to… you know." Zaina begged as if her life was at his mercy.

"…" Jace was silent, staring down at Zaina. She was scared, and it made Jace smile, but why? "Think you can get that water stain out of the carpet?"

Zaina peaked up to Jace, and looked down at the rug, "Ugh… yeah."

Jace nodded his chin down at the stain, and Zaina let her guard down so she could pick out the water from the rug with her dragon slayer magic. She coiled up the water in a weightless ball, and put it in the glass being held by Jace.

"Thanks." Jace walked over to his kitchen dumped the water in the sink, and stacked the glass neatly to the side.

"You're not mad?" Zaina asked.

"Nope, you gonna get up from the floor?" Jace asked in return.

"Oh yeah." Zaina brought herself up, and brushed off the wrinkles in her shirt.

"Now c'mon, the sooner you duel Juvia, the sooner we get breakfast." Jace grabbed his blade, and placed it across his belt.

"Hey wait. Don't you keep your blade across your back?" Zaina noticed a difference in where he put his sword.

"Either the back or the waist, it really doesn't matter to me as long as I have my sword near me." Jace explained.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Zaina raced her way to Jace, and they took a good walk to the guild hall.

Erza, and Gray started moving around the tables to the café at around 8:30 in the morning.

"It's weird, why would Juvia try and duel a dragon slayer?"

"Well…You know what, Gray… I'm completely stumped on how you can't see it."

"See what?" Gray really is dumbfounded. Gray really is blind when it comes to love. He never could see how much Juvia loves Gray.

"Gray you're joking?" Erza almost dropped the chair she was holding.

"Erza, c'mon what do you see that I don't?"

Erza pinched the top of her nose in irritation, "You know what Gray, it's probably best you find out for yourself. It'd make more sense, trust me."

"Alright." Gray said as he finally pushed away all the tables he could find.

Zaina arrived just in time to see Juvia prepare for her duel. Zaina could feel the butterflies rage around her in masses, her legs almost start shaking until a soft hand struck her on the shoulders softly.

"Hey girl." Lucy said with a wink, "You ready?"

"I'm a little nervous." Zaina worked up some more nerve in her system so she can show some heart.

"Why?"

"I never really fought in front of a crowd, even a small one."

Lucy started to smirk a little at the corner of her lips, "Stage fright?"

"Yeah." Zaina looked down at the stone tiled floor with a blush.

Jace put a hand on her other hand, "Trust me Zaina, once the fight starts, stage fright and the crowd will be the least of your problems soon. Just focus on defeating your opponent."

"And to be honest, Zaina, I hope you win. Juvia's a good friend, but I think she needs someone to put her in her place from time to time." Lucy assured to Zaina.

Zaina suddenly found a spark of hope in Lucy's words, and she gave a light nod to Lucy.

"C'mon Zaina, time to see what you got." Jace patted her back.

Zaina nodded bigger, and went to the center of the café. Juvia followed, and the rest of the people backed away.

Jace could hear people betting on jewels between the two water mages. He just nodded them away and watched Master Makarov come to the center between the two mages.

"Alright ladies, you know the routine of a duel, the first one to fall loses. Now let's do this, I'm hungry for breakfast." Even Makarov is hungry, no surprise, aside from the fact that no one's eaten.

Jace could feel his stomach burn with the emptiness of consumables. Jace could hope hunger won't intervene with the duel. He looked down at the floor and babbled without any words coming out, "good luck Zaina."

"Love Rival!" Juvia pointed, and shouted to Zaina, "You fall to me here and now."

"Juvia this is ridiculous, why can't we be friends?" Zaina asked.

"No! Not till I demonstrate to you that my beloved Gray is mine!" Juvia swore. Seriously, Gray has no idea of how Juvia feels?

Either way, whatever the case, Zaina breathed out her fear, and the duel finally began.

Juvia sneaked a water sphere around Zaina, engulfing her in weightless water. Juvia smiled thinking that this is in the bag for her, but Zaina smiled bigger. Zaina began inhaling the water, slurping without stopping until the water sphere was in her belly. "Refreshing." Zaina smiled with her feet back on the ground.

"What!" Juvia backed away in shock.

"I'm a water dragon slayer, you just made me stronger." Zaina stood up taller, and popped her knuckles. Feeling all the water she guzzled down coursing through her veins. She smiled at Juvia, cupped her hands to her mouth.

"WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Zaina breathed out boiling water straight at Juvia, and she blew back towards a stack of chairs.

"That was easy." Jace smiled at Zaina.

"Good work Zaina." Gray smiled. Zaina almost blushed to Gray's face, but then she remembered why Juvia dueled her in the first place. She then turned back to Jace, and he nodded with a small smile.

"Hey Gray." Zaina went to him, and looked to Juvia, "Could you see to Juvia. You know, check on her. Make sure she's okay?"

"Ugh sure." Gray didn't seem to have a problem at all, so that's a good start.

Jace went over to Zaina, and smiled some more, "C'mon, let's get some breakfast." Jace patted her shoulder, and the two of them went inside for grub.

Gray went over to Juvia to find her half unconscious. She must've hit her head somewhere, so Gray decided to pick her up, and take her inside the guild hall.


	4. The Truth Revealed

Juvia slowly faded in out of consciousness while laying down. Images of Gray and the infirmary blended in her vision between her imagination and reality. Or perhaps both of these blended images were in reality, but she couldn't tell at the moment. The pain swirling in her head started straining around her skull, causing a massive headache that could almost knock her out.

Gray sat next to her while she rested in bed. So It seems Juvia's just having mixed visions of reality. Unless the Gray in her head is the handsome dreamy hunk in her fantasies. All Gray could do right now is wait for her to wake up. To pass the time, all Gray could do was think. Think of all the times he and Juvia have been through; the tower of heaven, the Fantasia Parade, and all the times they chat at the guild hall, you name it. Yet, Gray still couldn't see the truth, all he could see is Juvia unconscious, and with a massive headache.

"Juvie, I don't know what your deal is with me and every girl I talk to, I just wish you could tell me why you always freak out like that." Gray may not see the truth, but he's not stupid when it comes to her. That's something to be proud of, I guess. With all her might left in her, Juvia slouched her arm to the side, and when she was close, she clamped her hand in Gray's. The warmth in Gray's hand made Juvia rest easier, and he actually noticed that she was faintly smiling.

* * *

Zaina sat next to Jace at their table with a good barrage of breakfast as a reward for kicking Juvia's ass. It was a complete breakfast buffet; sausage, bacon, all kinds of eggs, pancakes, waffles, and of course there's fruit, and cereal for the not so daring meat eaters. Zaina, Jace, and every guild member ate their hearts out till they could feel the sense of their fill coming in. Natsu engorged himself with as much sausage he could chug down while Happy cheered him on. Zaina was the first to consider herself full from two small bowls of cereal, but Jace on the other hand kept on going. Of course Zaina was first in line to the buffet so it's obvious she managed to fill up first.

Jace just wouldn't stop eating after two to three full plates of anything. He could give Natsu a run for his jewels with that appetite. In fact people were noting that very thing. Natsu and Jace seemed to be racing with their eating. After another plate of eggs, and sausage, Natsu kept going, but Jace finally called it quits. He went to get one more plate, and then he topped it off with a fire lit from the nearest torch.

Jack then fell to the table with a sickly green face, like Natsu when he's on a mobile vehicle. "Oi, I think I'm gonna be sick." Jace said with his face on the table.

"Haha! What made you think you could compete with my eating skills?" Natsu gloated above Jace with a smile, "Well, you almost beat me though, I'll give you that at least."

"Wasn't really trying." Jace tried to fight back the pains oofhis super full stomach, "I was hoping a light breakfast yesterday would've helped."

"Wow. Jace you don't seem good at all." Zaina noticed looking over her friend.

"It's okay I got this." Wendy came up from behind the crowd, and gave him some healing magic.

Jace could feel the healing ride through his bloodstreams. The pain isn't gone, but it feels lighter.

"Just to warn you, all that food should suit you for a while, might I recommend you take a late lunch or an early dinner tonight." Wendy said to Jace who was still face down on the table.

He didn't reply to her, he just put his thumb up and flopped his hand down.

"You know if now's not a good time we can talk about your story tomorrow." Wendy giggled.

"Alright then." Jace tried his hardest to pull his head up, "at least another coffee." Jace struggled for another mug of his favorite hot beverage.

It took all of Jace's strength to walk over to where the coffee is. Every foot step strained him with drowsy pain. Half way to where the coffee is, he almost tripped, but someone caught him before the wooden floor could bruise his face.

"You know if you asked me nicely I would've gotten it for you." Zaina said with a smile.

Jace slowly picked himself up, but with Zaina's aid, he was on his feet with no problem.

"Thanks Zaina, if you would be so kind to do so, it'd be much appreciated." Jace said with a low nod.

"You got it buddy." Zaina smiled with a wink.

Jace slowly walked back to his seat, and while Zaina was getting his coffee, a light blue haired woman came over to see him. It wasn't Juvia, since she was still in the infirmary with Gray watching her.

"Hey, I'm Levy, just wanted to meet you, since we haven't really met since you joined the guild." She greeted.

"Uuuuunng. Names Jace." He greeted sickly.

"Did you really think you could beat Natsu in an eating contest?" A long black haired man with countless piercings said to Jace.

"Meh, I just thought I'd do something for the hell of it." Jace pulled his head up, "I was bored. Hmm, may I ask who you are?"

"Gajeel Redfox, I'm one of the Dragon slayers."

Jace took a quick scan of his stance and body structure. Not much to describe other than his long hair and piercings.

"Yeah, I heard of you, you're the one who destroyed the first Fairy Tail guild hall with these big metal rods, and a former member of the phantom lord's guild." Jace's face didn't change, but Gajeel certainly doesn't seem pleased.

"Don't remind me of that." Gajeel quickly picked his face back into his usual tough guy look, and walked away.

"Hmmm, can't say I blame the man." Jace put his face down on the table again.

"Sorry about him, I don't know what other people are saying about him, but he's a good man." Levy said.

"Oh I believe you, if anyone deserves a second chance it's him, to be honest." Jace started to pick up his head, and into a sitting position. Levy then left him to his healing of consistent eating, and caught up with Gajeel. Jace gave his head a shake, and started to smell the rich aroma of dark coffee coming from behind him.

"I hope you like Hazelnut, and company." Zaina said with two cups of coffee.

"By all means." Jace pulled out a second chair next to him.

"Thanks." Zaina sat down next to him. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Jace smiled.

"… Right, it's about that boy in the picture with you, who is he?" Zaina sipped her coffee.

Those very words suddenly twisted his memories into the light. His face blew up with emotion like Gajeel's a few minutes ago. Zaina could see his shock like a flower in the sun. A big gulp pounded into Jace's stomach while he went back into his coffee. But Zaina was still in need of answers.

"Jace, who is he?" Zaina demanded with more seriousness in her tone.

Jace took this time to inhale a deep breath. "Zaina, do you remember anyone from your family?"

Zaina was a little startled from such a question, and that's when memories of her family came flooding in. Her beautiful mother who gave her such delicate brown hair. Her eyes however came from her father, a brave man who was willing to go through any hardship for his family. Sadly that's all she remembers of her parents, they were taken from her by dark wizards. After that it was just herself and her brother to combat against this complicated world. Joseph was her brother's name.

"Why does my family have to do anything about this? My family was taken by dark wizards, and I was separated from my…" That's when it hit her, "You knew my brother?"

Jace finished his coffee before he continued his talk with Zaina, "Yeah… he was a great friend. Probably the only person I had to consider a friend for that matter. Everyone else just abused us or brought us down."

"Jace… what happened to my brother? And what the hell are you anyway?" Zaina grew scared by the second by just staring at this silver haired man.

"After your brother was taken from you, Aqui took you in right?" Jace asked another question.

"Yes, she found me struggling at her favorite beach." Zaina explained to him.

"Well, a dragon took me and your brother in." Zaina jumped out of her seat, shock and fear froze her blood in place to the realization.

"You're a Dragon slayer?" Zaina stuttered.

"…Yeah."

"Who was the Dragon?"

"His name was Morok, he was…. A very unpopular dragon among the rest." Jace explained while pushing his empty mug away.

"I never heard of him."

"His element wasn't really an element, he was a very complicated dragon, he always said, 'only pain can make you stronger'. And he was right, every time I get hurt whether by a cut, bruise or whatever, it fuels my power. Me taking in pain is like you slurping up water, or natsu eating fire, Wendy breathing air, or Gajeel eating metal."

"That's very odd, but what about your roar. How does that work?"

"Same as you, but you breathe water, I breathe out dark energy. I'm not sure if that makes sense, but that's all I know."

Zaina then eased into her seat again while hearing his story, and then the one person Jace or Zaina don't want to hear shows up behind. No one can misplace that scarlet hair.

"You're a dragonslayer too?" Said Erza, "And you didn't care to tell us!"

Zaina backed away from Erza, but Jace didn't move a muscle, not even to look at her.

"Alright listen up Jace, I wanna know everything you're hiding right now, cause if you pose a threat to Fairy Tail, I won't show mercy."

Jace then stood up from his seat, and turned back to Erza.

"You know… I tried to be nice, for everyone's sake, but if you really think I pose a threat to our family, then you're gonna have to figure it out for yourself." Said Jace with a deeper tone of voice.

Erza knew what Jace was implying, he wants her to fight it out of him. She gladly obeys and pulls out her best short sword, and strikes at Jace.

Jace caught the very blade with his bare hand. Blood slipping through his grip as he smiles at the advantage. He tugs her closer to him, and then she comes at him by his own force so she can meet his elbow to her face. Erza's dazed, and her blade is still in Jace's bleeding grip. She shakes it off, and stops in her tracks.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH WHO I AM, LET ME REMIND YOU ALL, YOU HAVE DEMONS IN YOUR PASTS TOO. SO BEFORE YOU TRY AND FIND A REASON TO KICK ME OUT JUST REMEMBER, I AM A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY OF A GUILD TOO. SO I'D APPRECIATE IF YOU'D LEAVE MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS ALONE, CAPICHE!" Jace yelled at the top of his lungs could take him.

"Aye." Everyone said, or at least that's what everyone meant in their own way.

Jace then turned to Zaina who didn't budge from her spot. Instead she came closer to him.

"It's okay Jace, any friend of my brothers is a friend of mine." Zaina smiled.


	5. monster out

Jace slowly backed away from the tension around him and sat back down. He tried to wear his face on straight to avoid eye contact from everybody because after a stunt like that, it's hard to recuperate. He began sipping down what's left of his coffee, which isn't much. The only person looking at Jace right now was Zaina. Her face alone showed complete astonishment to the sudden elbow jab Jace gave Erza, she didn't think it was possible for anyone to hit her like that up till now. Looking at the Erza now, she's real scruffed up, gently rubbing her jaw, but she's still trying to look like the authority around here. Instead of escalating, she just walked away from their table, and didn't look back.

"Wow." Zaina said, "You know that reminds me: did you ever fight Erza?"

Jace didn't look over to Zaina's direction, he just stared down at his coffee mug that's as empty as himself. Fazing into a trance, Zaina's replies started to blur into his ears as gibberish. And that's when his memories started kicking in. Terrible memories.

* * *

(10 years ago)

"Big Brother." Said the cutest little girl in the whole carriage.

"What do you want now sis!" said this rude little prick with black raven hair.

"Ugh… I just wanted you to help me find my picture. You know the one with all of us in it, remember? I think it's somewhere in the crates we just closed."

"Sis c'mon I don't have time for this." The older brother said as he spat out his disgust.

"Now son, don't be a stinker to your sister." The mother said.

Looking back at the couple manning the carriage, the boy just rolled his eyes and went with his sister to find her picture.

"JACE!" a familiar voice said.

Then a sudden slap raced through the back of his head.

* * *

"Huh what!" Jace jumped out his trance and almost fell on his back." Zaina said.

She swatted out her hand to rid herself of the pain from hitting the back of Jace's silver haired head.

"I've been trying to get your attention, where'd you go?"

"I was… I… memories, nothing big. Don't worry." Jace said, brushing Zaina's worry away, "Ugh, did you have a question?"

"Ugh yeah, did you ever fight Erza?" Zaina asked.

"Yes, believe it or not, fighting her was the first thing I did here. It made a good first impression for joining up."

"Oh… wow, and you weren't afraid?"

"Well I wasn't afraid to jab her with my elbow just now was I?"

"Okay. Well, maybe we should get some work done today. Make some jewels so we can pay rent at the apartment."

"We? It's my apartment, remember?"

"Yeah, but until the dorms are ready I'm stuck with you. So I might as well help you any way I can until then."

"Fair enough." Jace looked away, and pushed away his empty mug.

"Okay so, here's a good job. Doesn't look too hard." Zaina said.

She pointed to a local job post from people in the nearby farmlands.

"_Hello people, there's someone, or something stealing our crops, and not just a simple stack of wheat or a basket of apples, but our entire wheat fields have been plucked, and our granary silos are just empty. All of it, it's gone. We need someone with great magical powers to help us look into this. A lot of our workers are either quitting, or starving. Sooner or later, so will all of you. What we eat and gather, is what you eat as well. Please help! We'll pay you 1000 jewels, and whatever stock you want from us._"

"Ooh, I like this job. Pay's not too good though." Jace said.

Jace started rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, but at least we get more food on the side, so I'm up for it." Zaina said.

"Hmm, I guess it's not a bad job to take, free food after all. Let's go."

Coming from behind them, Wendy, the sweet little blue haired girl Jace knows all too well was about to trip over the carpet again. She could've fallen face first, but Jace caught her just in time.

"Whoo, don't wanna trip over again, do we?" Jace said.

"Thanks Jace, I was curious if you'd want some help with that job." Wendy asked.

Carla then flew in with her high and mighty personality to defend Wendy.

"Hey you, what are you doing to Wendy!" Carla demanded in a strict tone.

"I'm… catching her from tripping. What're you doing?" Jace said.

"Don't play games with me. You put Wendy up and stay away from her you monster!"

"…Fine." Jace said. He brings Wendy back up, and slowly walks towards the front door. Instead of opening the door like a human being, Jace kicked it so hard, it burst in two pieces.

"Oh c'mon that's the fifth time this month." Gray said.

"What happened?" Makarov harshly said with authority.

"Oh, nothing, that fool Jace just stormed off." Carla said.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT TO HIM!" Zaina shouted.

"Because it's the truth, swine like that man doesn't belong here. Especially around Wendy." Carla said.

"Then why the fuck are you here then?" Zaina then ran towards Jace to catch up to him who is already gone.

"Carla, what you said was mean." Wendy stared at her cat with her arms to her hips.

Makarov took in a deep breath, "Wendy, what happened from what you saw?"

"Well, I was going to see if Zaina and Jace needed help with their job, but I tripped and Jace caught me before I could fall."

Makarov then turned to Carla, "What did you see Carla?"

"Well, I thought she was in trouble since… well since… since."

"Since a dragon slayer like Jace had his hands on her?" Makarov crossed his arms.

"… Yes."

"Carla, we never judge our family, no matter what they're hiding, or what they do." Makarov then turned to the rest of the guild, "That goes for everyone! We're all a family here no matter what we're hiding!"

"Aye Sir!" The guild replied.

* * *

Zaina looked as far as four blocks for Jace, but no sign of him. It's weird though, how can a man with silver hair, a black and white jacket, and a sword be hard to find? She checked along the river, the apartment, and anywhere else she could think of.

"Where are you, Jace?" Zaina said to herself.

"Are you Zaina milady?" Said someone behind her.

She turned her back to see an old hermit in a leathery hood.

"Ugh, yes. Who're you?"

"Ugh not important, I've been told to give you this from some guy in black."

The old man gave Zaina a piece of paper, and he left her be. She opened the parchment to find a note from Jace.

"Follow the river north for one mile, I'll be waiting. Jace Ricon."

Zaina folded the letter, and did what the letter instructed.

Zaina found herself in the woods. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Jace is still nowhere to be found. So far, Zaina is about at the edge of town, and she feared that Jace lost himself in the woods. As scary as the thought of what's out there, she needs to find Jace, but before she stepped out there, she filled her canteen with water in case it's needed for things that don't involve quenching her thirst.

Zaina's journey into the woods found herself at this big watering hole, and at last, Jace has been found.

"Why'd you leave like that?" Zaina gently asked.

"… I don't like it when people yell at me." Jace said while skipping flat rocks.

"Why?"

"Bad memories happen when they do."

Zaina then took a seat next to Jace, "You wanna talk about it?" She offered.

"… Not yet. I'll tell you soon, but right now I'm not in the mood to talk." Jace skipped another rock across the gleaming water.

"Okay… You still wanna do that job? The farms are actually not far from here."

"… Sure, I'd hate to leave starving people around me."

Jace skipped one more rock, and packed his blade across his belt.

* * *

Jace, and Zaina took the walk slowly so they could ease off the drama this morning. The crackly path was sturdy, but it was a straight shot to the farmlands. They kept quiet for most of the trip, until Zaina brought up a very risky question.

"So, why didn't you tell me about your dragonslayer magic?"

Jace just laid quiet for a moment. Probably thinking of how to explain his answer, she can only hope he's not still ticked about it.

Jace began to breathe through his nose, and out, "Morok, as I said wasn't the most popular dragon, so he kept his life private. Not much is known about him, not even I know much about him, and I was a candidate for his student."

"Wait, candidate? Morok had other students besides you?"

"Yeah, he did… and yes Zaina, that includes your brother, Joseph Landister."

After Jace finished his answer, Zaina's eyelids popped up from hearing that name. Not his first name, his last.

"You know, I completely forgot about my last name. I just referred myself to just Zaina after Aqui took me in. Thanks for reminding me of who I was."

"It's who you are."

"What?"

"You're still Zaina Landister. No matter what you've been through."

"That's funny coming from you." Zaina slanted her eyes towards Jace.

"How?" Jace didn't look to her gaze.

"I remember last night you said your younger self, the black haired you, died the same night your family did. Tell me, how can you give me that advice when you won't consider it yourself?"

"Hmm… Touche."

"Hey listen. I'm not gonna change your mind of what you've been through, but I know… without a doubt, that younger you is still alive."

They took a sudden stop, after Jace heard all that he looked down to the dirt path. Zaina's words felt like it was piercing through his very soul like a blade through flesh. Jace looked back up and back at Zaina.

"I kept to myself for years." His eyes started glowing with empathy, he began to smile, and nod his head, "Thanks for telling me that, and I think you're right. He probably is still alive."

"What makes you think that?" Zaina asked.

"Cause I think you woke him up."

Zaina grinned, proud that she actually broke into Jace's thick shell, and to think she only met him just yesterday.

"Glad I could help." Zaina winked.

"Let's get going, those crops aren't going to find themselves." Jace said as he walked down the path.

"Wait up!" Zaina said as she picked up the pace.

* * *

Jace and Zaina arrived at the farmlands, and saw that the fields were completely empty. No wheat, no apples at all, the farmers were right, it's all gone.

"Hey fellers." Says the farmer along the road.

"Ugh hi! We're from Fairy Tail, we got your job request." Zaina said.

"Fairy Tail? Didn't think it'd go that far."

"Well when food goes missing that everyone needs, that's a hard job to pass up. I'm Jace Ricon, and this is Zaina Landister."

The farmer leaned over his shovel with a crooked smile, "We may farm for a living, but we're not stupid when it comes to trading and what not. Not by a long shot."

"I wouldn't dream of anything different." Zaina said.

"Right well, so do you have a name, or should we just stick to calling you Farmer?" Jace pulled out his sleeveless and for a shake.

"The names Tyler, bud." The farmers grip was just as strong as Jace's. He's impressed.

"So… Tyler, when did all this start, we'd like to know everything." Zaina asked.

"Right well… I'll send mah brother to show you where it first took place."

"Alright well, Jace can you go with his brother while I learn from Tyler here? Might go faster if we split up."

"Yeah sure."

"Let's talk about this over some tea, my treat." Tyler offered to the pretty water dragon slayer.

"Oh that'll be great." Zaina said.

Jace stood in his place, waiting for Tyler's brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Magnolia in Fairy Tail, Wendy sat patiently for Jace and Zaina to return. Things happened so fast that she wasn't able to join them on their job.

"Hey Wendy, what'chu up to?" Natsu took a seat next to her.

"Oh nothing, just waiting on Jace and Zaina." Then a thought crossed her way, and she turned to Natsu. "Say… after what happened this morning, about Jace and him not telling us he was also a dragon slayer? What did you think of all that?"

"What do you mean Wendy?"

"I mean… You know, do you think Jace is a nice guy?"

Natsu took that into a deep thought looking away from Wendy and at the fixed doorway Jace destroyed. "Well, I mean it's not like he's the first to destroy our front door, but… Jace does have some broken things inside him, but then again he's the only one of us who had guts to challenge Erza so I can't argue with that."

"So? What do you think about him?

"Well, despite his secrets, he's a member of Fairy Tail. He's one of us. He's family."

"He is isn't he. What do you think about Zaina by the way?"

"She's alright, just like Jace, she's one of us."

"I always enjoyed your enthusiasm Natsu."

"Ugggh, what's enthusiasm?"

"It's… well I don't really know how to explain it, but just know it's a good thing."

"Okay then. Still I hope Jace and Zaina come back soon."

"Eh, I'm sure they'll be back." Natsu assured to her. "Anyway, let's get some dinner."

"You know I'm surprised you can still eat dinner after that breakfast fiasco."

Wendy and Natsu walked over to the dinner line for their meals, and that's when the door finally opened.

"Jace! Zaina!" Wendy called.

"Hey!" Zaina waved over to the little wizard. All Jace did was nod his head with a smile on his face.

After the line, the two of them took their seats with a plate full of warm food, Jace took his time eating considering what happened this morning after racing with Natsu's apetite.

"Hey Zaina, Jace could we sit with you?" Wendy asked with Natsu at her side.

"Sure." Zaina said.

"By all means." Jace added on.

Natsu and Wendy took their seats across from Zaina and Jace, ate silently until a fifth wheel came rolling in the group.

"May I join in too?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure." Wendy smiled.

"So what was eating all the crops?" Wendy asked.

"Just some Vulcans looking for new food sources." Jace said

"They're such perverts." Zaina said.

Jace started chuckling for some odd reason.

"What's so funny Jace?" Zaina said.

"Nothing, it's just... all five of us Dragon slayers, we're all sitting around one table. Feels good right?"

"It really does." Wendy cheered with her mouth full.

Natsu started smiling deviously, "Yeah, I agree."

"Meh, I guess it's not too bad." Gajeel said. Scratching the roots of his illustrious long hair.

"You know what… I say a toast." Natsu raises his drink, "TO IGNEEL!" Natsu shouted.

"To Metallicana." Gajeel raised his glass next.

"To Grandeeny." Wendy raised her cup of juice.

"To Aqui." Zaina held her drink up.

The last was Jace, and he was steady, "To Morok." Jace raised his drink with the rest, and the clinking of glasses radiated so much glory it brought a tear to some of their faces.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Hello Morok."

"What do you want Aqui? You here to pick on me too?"

"No you simpleton, I would never hurt you. I just thought you'd like to know how your student Jace is doing. He's certainly not you from the way he's making friends."

"And that is why I took him under my wings."

"So he could make friends?"

"No, so he wouldn't end up like me. Lonely."

"Morok, as unstable and unpredictable you are, your still one of us. Would you care for company for the moment?"

"No thank you Aqui. You know aside from me, how's your student doing? Zaina. Is it true she's with Jace?"

"Yes they are, I do hope they get along well. They seem like it so far."

"Good."


End file.
